Lightning Element
Lighting is one of the five basic chakra natures. It utilizes chase and large aoe moves with the added benefit of stunning those poor enough to encounter it, additionaly it has the added benefit to provide it's users with a mode, but it's locked behind a tier requirment but nonetheless it's a great move for those that don't have rengoku, tengoku or those that have no plans of using sage arts. In the end we can say that lighting is best used for those, that like to get up close and personal and like to end battles quickly, The skill tree: Like all basic chakra natures and some other skill lines, the abilities in the lighting nature branch off from eachother, that is why I'll be categorizing them in the order of their branch from the highest to the lowest. In total it has 4 branches with the Kirin and Liger bomb branch uniting at a point. The root: As all other natures, this tree also has a root move. As expected all other branches stem off of this move and the move itself is a D- and only costs 1 point, reason being that it's only meant to be used until you can get other moves. Lighting shock 1 point This move has 2 waves, each dealing the same amount of damage and stunning those effected for a slight duration, it deals 26.5 damage in total, costs 20 chakra and can hit mutliple enemies at the same time, but due to it's small range and the fact that you move slower during it's duration it doesn't have much practical use outside of leveling in the early stages. The lighting beast branch: This branch specilizies in using long range abilities, which is strange, as the nature of lighting is that you wish to be closer to the enemy, as all other abilities shine during those conditions while most other elements weaken. Aditionally this branch only has 2 moves, being the shortest branch of the lighting nature. This branch costs 11 points in total. 1. Lighting beast 4 points This move releases a laser of concentrated lighting, damaging and stunning the first target it comes in contact to, additionally the contact is lingering, meaning that until it's duration runs out or until it hits a units, any those who come in contact with any part of it will be affected, but do keep in mind this duration is very short and you won't be able to do anything during the initial discharge. The move deals 32.5 damage, costs 25 chakra. 2. Twin lighting beast 7 points This move releases 3 balls of hardly noticiable lighting, which, upon contact deal damage and stun the enemy. The move does pierce and may hit multiple targets, but due to the fact that this move is incredibly hard to hit, either due to the moves bad aim or due to the fact it's glitchy I'd personally say that it's former ability, lighting beast, is superior. The move deals about 35 damage in total and costs 25 chakra. The kirin branch: This branch specilizes, well, in lighting falling! It has a black sheep in the branch, being the uniting move with the liger bomb branch as it's the only move that doesn't have lighting falling one way or the other, but seems closer with the lighting beast branch, nonetheless this is a useful branch due to it's final move, kirin, as it's one of the most powerful moves in the game, having an autotracking mechanic, big damage and a nice stun. This branch touches the liger bomb branch and costs 23 points in total. 1. Lighting strike 4 points This move makes a bolt of lighting strike on your current position, damaging all those around you and stunning them. This move is simiral to the root move, lighting shock, as both moves are very close range, deal little damage and both are considered horrible. In this case it's due to the pitiful 17 damage and a 25 chakra cost. 2. Lighting strike bomb 7 points This move shoots out bolts of lighting in a horizontal direction to where your character is facing, and reminds me of a move I'd see in the lighting beast branch. It has a giant aoe around the actuall lighting and it has quite the lenght itself, additionally it stuns and seems to fall . It deals 22.5 damage and costs 25 chakra. 3. Kirin 12 points, tier 1 70.25 Finally, we get to the big move, the one everybody loves, kirin. This move makes you pose and lighting strikes on everybody near you, dealing massive damage and stunning them, but do be careful as you are stunned for a longer period of time, meaning those affected will have enough time to beat you to a pulp or prepare their next moves before you'll be even able to recoup, so it's advised to use it move while in a safe position, like on the side of a cliff or while falling. Additionally, the range is nothing to scoff at and it doesn't discriminate moving targets, as even if an enemy moves since the start of the move it'll still hit them, and if anybody walks into the range of the move it'll hit them aswell. This move deals a massive 70.25 damage, and costs an equally massive 100 chakra, being one of the rare jutsus that you can't use back to back even with 20 chi control. The liger bomb branch: This branch is mainly known for the mode within it, aptly named lighting mode. In total it has 4 moves which have no specific gimmick or correlation in betwen them other than the fact that they all help in melee combat. This branch costs 25 points in total and has 2 moves locked behind a tier requirment. 1. Electric floor 3 points This move sends out about 8 electric discharges going into random directions in random intervals of time. If anybody touches any of these discharges they'll get damaged and stunned, additionally, any one person may get hit by more than 1 of these discharges, but due to it's random nature and how easy it is to avoid them, don't count on hurting anybody with this move. Each discharge deals 7.5 damage and the move costs 20 chakra. 2. Nagashi 5 points This move wraps you in lighting, making anybody that comes in contact with you take damage, get stunned and knocked back. It deals damage in 6 intervals all together and roots you in place for it's entire duration. Each interval deals about 7.5 damage and the move altogether costs 25 chakra. 3. Lighting mode 7 points, tier 1 Now here comes the big move from this branch, and it's not even the final move! Lighting mode gives the user two giant boons, those being super speed rivaling rinnegan mode and auto teleport to the enemy if you're using your fighting art. These two reasons make lighting mode one of the most sought after moves amidsts non tiered players, as it truly feels unfair, mainly due to just how much pressure you can apply just by the fact that you have a mode, but I believe that if you still don't see the applications of this move it'd be best to be on the receiving end of it. Mind you, like any other mode while it is active it'll gradualy eat away at your mode bar, and you'll be unable to activate it if your current mode is below 20, additionally your dodge (x) will not be accelerated like your movement, so it's advised to stay away from it. Notice: ''I checked its A- 4. Liger bomb 10 points, tier 1 31.95 final 7.75 72.25 Well, this is another one of these big moves. I never really got why more people don't like it really, the damage isn't all that great and it's grab range is much shorter than kirin or twin lighting blade, but it's stun is much better and doesn't leave you an open duck like kirin. This move flashes you in front of any enemy, shortly after it'll slam them into the ground dealing moderate damage and stunning them for a year while the only thing you have to worry about is finding them in the crater that you just created and before you get your panties in a twist about having cooldowns as a worry I'll gladly remind you that I didn't forget about them, the devs did. Yup, you heard me right. This is one of the moves you can spam as much as humanly possible until you have chakra left, and in an 3:4 chakra to damage conversion you'll find it worth your while. Additionally, the move will leave your opponent in the ground and I was debating about even talking about this move. In the end, great move would get it again. In total the damage is 40 between 2 ticks, but the second tick doesn't seem to register if you're spamming the move, and it has a 30 chakra cost. The lighting blade branch: This is, as much as I have seen, the most popural branch. It has 1 purpose and 1 purpose only, getting up close and personal, and god does it get up close and personal. All moves in this branch make you unable to do anything else during other than running it's duration and when an enemy comes in range you jump on them and stab them with pure lighting energy, dealing great damage for their rank. The main take from them though is that all moves other than chidori give a considerable speed boost and stun the enemy for an even better amount! Oh, and I guess lighting shuriken exists... This branch has 4 moves and costs 23 points in total. 1. Lighting shuriken 3 points It's be best if we all just forgot this exists. It takes a long time to wind up, you jump for some reason, deals little to no damage and like to miss for no reason. Oh, by the looks of it you shoot 2 shuriken but the second one just kinda, well, is special? The move deals 17 damage per shuriken and all together costs 25 chakra. 2. Chidori 4 points Well, everything has a starting point. In this case, it's a slap on the wrist level of danger. Chidori doesn't give a speed boost, or if it does it's negligible, the stun, if we can call it that exists and well and the range of it is the the extent of your arms, I have no idea how Sasuke made this thing seems like a real threat. It deals 22.5 damage and costs 25 chakra. 3. Lighting blade 6 points Now this is an upgrade if I have seen it! Take chidori right? Make it faster, stronger, cooler looking all for the low low price of... Wait, it's the same chakra cost? It's like comparing the virgin wikipedia leeches and the chad editors, really blown out of the water. Not only that, now the reach is well, an actuall reach! Hell, you can skip the blue walls on missions if you throw an enemy on the other side of the walls with things like almighty push or, if you're funny and you want everybody to hate you, just lighting blade into the audience while in the jounin exams. Just, don't forget to buff your hp and buy armor before you do this, or you'll notice your plan went down the gutter. Important note is that you'll always hit the enemy from their front, so the animation will force you to stab the poor soul in the gut while looking them in the eye, knowing they won't be able to fight back for a while because the stun is made with genocide in mind, metal right? The move deals 41.75 damage and costs 25 chakra. 4. Twin lighting spear 10 points, tier 1 OK well. You know how I compared you leeches with the complete chad that's yours truly for lighting blade? Well. Same idea here right? Expect none of us have a candle to hold againts the absolute units, the complete ''THADS ''that are the people who don't waste their time on a game and are out their getting their life together, which, due to the speed you'll be killing other absolute virgins with this you'll have more than enough spare time to do the same. Imagine this right? You're in your comfy couch and you decide to ask your mommy for some tendies right? She decides it's easier to just appease you and makes you your tendies and when she calls for you that they're made you pop your chidori and slowly roll your way to the prize, but right before you get there some absolute chad comes up, lighting blades you from 5 meters away and yoinks your mommy and the tendies and just when he thinks he's safe, boom, some absolute unit ''LEAPS from the next country over, spears him first into the hand that was carrying the tendies and the family jewels and just runs away with the prize, leaving you both confused and questioning your life, debating if such a man could even exist or if it was just a fever dream. That's what comparing twin lighting spear to anything else in this entire branch is like. "But where is lighting shuriken?" In the special ward. In the end, all this move does better is that it leaps and has the range that's worthwhile for the thads using it though while the damage isn't any higher the stun is and everything that can be said about lighting blade can be said here. It deals 41.75 damage and costs 30 chakra. Finishing words: All the damage is for tier 3, additionally I couldn't be bothered to make gifs for everything. Additionally, it's a good element, it's the one I use alongside Rengoku and it never failed me before.